Querencia
by acciobrooms96
Summary: "I love you." "Don't be stupid." Sirius Black loves Imogen Bagley. Imogen Bagley can't stand Sirius Black. What could go wrong? SB/OC, RL/OC, and JP/LE pairings. Intertwines with "Talking to the Moon"


**A/N I'm not JK Rowling. I know, I'm disappointed too. If you know it, I don't own it.**

Sirius jumped, the loud pounding waking him up. His bloodshot eyes took in his surroundings trying to find the source of the noise that had awoken him. He was on the couch in his messy living room. Old alcohol bottles and dishes littered the floor. The fire was all but embers now and it was pouring rain outside, lightning occasionally illuminating the gloomy room. The pounding came again and Sirius was able to pinpoint the origin, his front door. He pushed himself off of the couch and made his way over to the door muttering a curse as he tripped over a pair of boot he had left in the middle of his floor. When he reached the door, he hesitated. It was late. He was about to turn around to grab his wand when the knocking came again, this time more urgent. Without a second's more hesitation he yanked the door open and his breath caught in his throat. There she was. Her hair was shorter and different color and she taken her nose piercing out. His heart broke a little at that. She had always loved her crazy hair and her rebellious piercing. Yes, she was different but there was no denying that the girl standing in front of him was the same one who had left him broken-hearted just months before.

"Imogen." He whispered, studying the girl in front of him. She was thin, like she hadn't really been eating. Her cheeks had sunken in and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked ill, but he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Her clothes clung to her small frame because of the rain and he noticed with a start that she was crying. He pulled her out of the rain and into his small flat, closing the door behind her and locking out the cold. "Immy, what's wrong, what's happened?"

She pulled out of his grasp and made her way into the living room, stepping over the bottles as she went. He followed her, trying desperately to get her to answer his question but she just ignored him and sat on the edge of the couch wordlessly. He crouched in front of her trying to catch her eye but she stared blankly at the floor. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why wouldn't she speak to him? Her small frame was shaking, from the rain or from fear, he did not know. He tried for several minutes to get her to speak to him, to get her to acknowledge him but nothing seemed to work. He grabbed her elbows and squeezed her arms lightly, in one last effort to get her attention. The sudden contact seem to bring her out of stupor and she stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"I made a mistake Sirius." She whispered, her voice wavering. He brushed his thumb against her cheek to wipe away the tear that had just fallen.

"What are you talking about, love? I'm the one who lied to you. I'm the one who messed up. This is my fault."

"No, I'm not talking about that."

"Then wh-"

She jumped up from the couch startling him.

"Sirius, I really messed up this time. I don't know how to fix it." He watched worriedly as she started to pace. She started mumbling under her breath. This wasn't right. This wasn't his Immy. His Immy never let things bother her this way. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Whatever it is love, we can get through it." He reached out to stop her pacing but she ducked under his arm and continued, getting more and more restless with each step.

"No Sirius you don't understand-"

"Then help me to understand Immy! What happened?" He saw her swallow and her pacing stop. She stood there quietly for a few minutes avoiding his eyes as the tears flowed freely hers. He thought he had lost her again, when she slowly brought her eyes to meet his. He was startled by the empty look beneath them.

"I think I killed her Sirius." And just like that, the world stopped.

 **A/N Ok here is the Prologue for my new story _Querencia_. I know that this chapter is pretty sure but it is just the prologue. The chapters will definitely get longer as we go! This story is going to intertwine with _Talking to the Moon_ but they do not need to be read in any order (which is good because I'm writing them at the same time). Basically there are going to be characters from both stories. Please remember to follow this story and to review! I want to know what you think or if you have any suggestions on how to make my writing and story better! **


End file.
